Not So Normal
by KrAzYkEwLgUrL
Summary: Lily has always wanted to be normal but when she finds out that she is a witch, catches the interest of James Potter, and discovers that the most evil wizard of all time is out to get her, Lily will have to admit that she's not as normal as she thought!


Hi!!!!! Yes, I'm starting yet another story. But this time I'm going to try to get at least one chapter out by every Sunday. I need to because this is going to be a very long story, starting in Lily's first year and going all the way to her seventh. I really want at least a few people to review but even if I don't get that many reviews, I'll still probably continue writing this. If you like this story though then you should probably review it because the more reviews I get, the more I will want to write more! This story is actually going to work with OotP, and I'm really gonna make an effort to make this realistic. Well, now that I've said everything, let's get started with the story!!!!

I sat on my bed, bored to death. The book that I had finished two hours ago was next to me and I was almost tempted to read the book over again. I'd already read the same book twice during the summer. That's how bored I was feeling.

I looked around my room trying to think of something to do, but all I saw were the old, boring things. Some books were scattered around, all of them had been read at least twice this summer. There were also some stupid magazines that mother had bought for me in an attempt to make me more interested in things like make-up and the newest styles. Sure, I'd read the magazines, but only because if I didn't I probably would have been forced to allow mother to take me shopping. Not that the idea of shopping was sounding so bad right now, I mean I was REALLY bored.

And that's saying something, cause usually I'd rather shoot myself than go shopping with mother.

Not that I don't love mother or anything. No, she's actually really great and stuff it's just she has one little problem. She can't seem to get it into her head that I'm not one of those girls that spends all her time chasing after boys. Personally, I find it disgusting that some of my eleven-year-old classmates have nothing better to do than try to make guys ask them out. I mean come on we're only eleven!

But mother just can't get this into her head. She'd probably die if my fifteen-year-old sister Petunia wasn't so guy obsessed.

Some of my friends find it weird that I always call my mother by mother. Not a smaller nickname. But mother has just always been mother to me. It would be weird calling her something different.

I can't say the same for dad though. Just as mother has always been mother, he's always been dad. I can't even imagine calling someone as funny and playful as him father.

I've always really had a special relationship with dad. Just as Petunia is more like mother than me, I've always been more like dad than Petunia.

I would almost say we had the perfect family except for Petunia. I guess you could say we've never really gotten along.

First of all, when I was born Petunia took it hard that she was no longer an only child. I, of course, was too young to remember anything, but I've heard my parents talk about how Petunia would storm around the house for days having fits. And apparently as soon as I got old enough to throw stuff, I would always fling spoonfuls of mushy food at her.

As I got older people would always comment on how beautiful I was, with my blood red hair and my emerald colored eyes that everyone seemed to think were amazing. Personally, I didn't see why people made such a big fuss, I mean it's not like I was stunningly beautiful, but apparently the compliments were enough to get Petunia very, very jealous. You see, even I could tell that with her ugly, dirty blond hair and life-less blue eyes; Petunia wouldn't be winning any beauty contests. Plus, she was so thin you could basically count the bones.

But anyway, back to that very boring day.

I was just about to go downstairs and beg one of my parents to take me to a bookstore when I heard a knocking noise. I turned around to see, out of all things, an owl knocking on my window. And it was even carrying a letter. I was shocked.

I opened the window, and I read the letter. By the end I was incredibly happy yet I just couldn't believe it was true. I couldn't actually be a witch, could I?

I shouted down to my parents, "mother, dad, come up here, you're not gonna believe this!"

Two days later, my whole family stood, staring. Somehow we had actually managed to find our way into Diagon Alley. Petunia was standing behind us, looking like she'd rather be anywhere else. After a huge argument between her and my parents, Petunia had been forced to come. Practically the whole drive there, Petunia had been hissing insults at me like "freak," "weirdo," and "I always knew there was something strange about you!"

But I was way too excited to care. In fact, I was so excited that once we had gotten into Diagon Alley, that I ran way ahead of my family straight into some boy, knocking us both to the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I said.

But the boy didn't seem to care. "That's okay. I never mind being knocked down by girls as gorgeous as you!"

Still trying to be nice even though I was disliking this boy more and more each second I said back to him, "So, what's your name? Mine is Lily Evans."

"Your name is just as beautiful as you are, Lily. My name is James Potter." He said.

"Uh, James," I said, "could you please stop calling me beautiful, it makes me feel a bit uncomfortable."

To understand why I said that, you'd have to know the one thing I've always promised myself. At an early age I told myself that I would never ever stick out. I would blend into the crowd. You see, sometimes I'm actually quite shy. Becoming a witch was already very close to breaking my rule, but I thought that if I just became an average witch it would be fine. But this boy, James, taking an interest in me was just what I didn't want.

"But Lily, you're just so lovely I can't stop complimenting you." James replied.

That was it. My bad temper was taking control of me. And as much as I am shy, when I get mad every shy part of me just fades away. Right then, all I wanted was to pound this boy in the face.

"Just shut up!" I screamed at Potter (he no longer deserved to be called by his first name). "I don't know why you think it's funny to call me all these great things that I'm obviously not, but you can stop now! I hope I never see you again, Potter!"

And with that, I stormed off.

I met up with my family again and we went to get all of my supplies. I even got a pretty white owl that I named Kira. My favorite thing was getting the wand. At first I'd been worried. What if the guy selling wands decided that I wasn't actually a witch and refused to sell me a wand? In the end, not only did I get a wand, but also the creepy guy selling them told me that I had an extraordinary talent. That worried me even more. What if this talent made me stick out? I decided to just hope that he'd been trying to get me to give him more money.

When I got home later that night I was completely happy. Just a few more weeks and I would be at my new school, Hogwarts.

Of course, my good mood got spoiled later that night when Potter sent me a note by owl telling me just how lovely I was and how we should get together because we were obviously going to be the best looking first years.

I sent Potter a VERY angry note telling him what an arrogant loser he was and then fell asleep, already dreaming of Hogwarts.

I hope you liked the first chapter! I tried to write some stuff about her family. Also, I'm sorry if anyone thinks that James wasn't acting like a normal eleven year old but I thought that he thought he was being charming even though Lily didn't quite think so.

**Next chapter will be about the Hogwarts Express and the sorting. Lily will meet Sirius, Remus, Peter, and some new characters plus all the rest of our favorite (and not so favorite) characters!**

**By the way, if anyone knows a good song for the sorting hat to sing, please tell me. Otherwise I may have to not have one.**

****


End file.
